


Markers, food?

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: "Are markers food?" Loki questioned, his nimble fingers tracing over a raspberry colored marker.





	Markers, food?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and with no real meaning, and I found this unfinished fic from May 2018. Actually the first one I wrote of Thor and Loki. You can tell how old it is because it's in past tense, and I barely remember how to write in past tense.

"Are markers food?" Loki questioned, his nimble fingers tracing over a raspberry colored marker. He was chewing on some type of delicate and cheesy pastry, his eyelashes soft in the dim light of the castle at night. 

Thor turned to him, away from his book, absolutely dumbfounded at the question. "Are you sick? Do I need to call in Mother?" 

"Midgard eats odd things. I presume you've heard about their slug eating habits, hm?" Loki explained himself with half a pastry in his mouth. 

Thor was dissatisfied with the explanation, and he walked to Loki, putting the back of his hand on Loki's forehead like their mother did when they were younger. Loki slapped the hand away with disgust. 

"I am fine! Simply curious." 

"Have you ever watched a Midgardian eat a marker?" 

"I have never watched a Midgardian do anything." 

Thor let a sound of understanding slip past his lips. "They aren't food, and if you believe they are, I will let the servants know you cannot be trusted with markers," he said as if he were talking to a child and not a god of a couple hundred years old.

Loki scoffed and shook a pastry at Thor. "An unnecessary precaution. You can return to your reading and we can forget my question," he tried, waving Thor off. 

Thor looked at him with a lopsided smile, staring at the faint blush that now spread across Loki's cheeks. "It's alright, brother, we all ask idiotic questions," he teased. 

Loki caught his eyes hard, the green looking like murder, and Thor held out his hands, palms up. Loki softened quickly, never one to stay mad at his brother for long.

"Do you remember when you ate poison?" Loki said, a sly smile over his lips as he tried to distract from his awful question. 

It worked. "Do you remember when you stabbed me?" 

It was meant as a threat but Loki let out a gutteral laugh, the marker now on the desk and out of his fingers. One of his hands was on his stomach, holding it. 

"Which time, brother?" he asked. Thor sneered at him, and he swore he had to wipe away a tear. Thor smacked him, lightly and only on the arm. Never more. Loki frowned at him.

"You deserve it," Thor said. 

"Possibly, but now you can't say anything next time I stab you." 

"Don't stab me," Thor tried to say harshly, like the voice he heard their father use when he snooped on his meetings. He was almost caught once, and so he stopped, but mostly because he knew he would be allowed in the meetings soon enough. 

Loki popped another pastry in his mouth, taking his time to chew and swallow it as he pretended to think about Thor's assertion. He acted like he was about to respond, his mouth open on a breath, but then he snapped it shut and put his fingers to chin. 

"Loki! Don't stab me!" Thor repeated, more desperately than the last time. 

Loki laughed.


End file.
